1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for processing coating material and a related evaporation deposition device.
2. Description of Related Art
Evaporation deposition devices typically include a deposition chamber, a crucible, and a carrier positioned in the deposition chamber. The crucible contains powdery coating materials, and the carrier supports workpieces near the crucible. In order to keep a stable evaporation rate during the coating process, the surface of the coating material should be smooth before evaporation. Therefore, the powdery coating materials in the crucible need to be heated by high-energy electron beams. Then the melted, once powdery coating materials are compacted manually and cooled into an integral coating material with a smooth surface.
However, manual compaction is inefficient and may cause the coating materials to become polluted.
Therefore, an apparatus for processing coating material which can overcome the above-mentioned problems is desired.